scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lavender's Scribbles
These are for Scribble September, if you didn't already guess that. Day 1:Birthplace ((This is kind of related to my Simsala Grimm AU thread, by the way. Please forgive me for any butchering of the two canon characters, Doc Croc and Yoyo.)) Wait a minute. Yoyo blinked. Could it be? All of a sudden, Yoyo was off like a flash, running deeper into the still recovering forest. "Yoyo, wait!" Doc Croc exclaimed, starting to run after him. "We don't know this place! It's not a good idea to be separated right now!" "You might not know this place, but I think I do!" Yoyo replied, looking back at Doc Croc. The two eventually stopped, Yoyo first, then Doc Croc, at a tall, old tree. Most of its wood was blackened now and the inside was probably hollowed out, but Yoyo recognized it all the same. This was his old home. "What's the matter, Yoyo?" A creature that was taller than Yoyo but still of his species asked coldly, stepping out of the shadows nearby. "Don't recognize your birthplace?" The creature was wearing a sharp business suit, and his fur was clean and presentable. He wore nothing on his head, unlike Yoyo, but there were also wrinkles under his eyes, with them and his voice hinting that he was older than Yoyo in some way, shape, or form. He was currently frowning, his eyes narrowed at Yoyo. Yoyo snarled when he saw the creature, his hands balling up into fists as well. He ran towards the creature while intending to punch him in the face, but the creature calmly teleported out of the way at the last second, leaving Yoyo to run into a tree. "Still an embarrassment, I see," The creature said when he teleported behind a dizzy Yoyo. "Honestly, looking back, I'm glad I renounced you as my son. You were never fit to be a true Magian, after all." Day 2:Snowflakes ((This is also kind of related to my Simsala Grimm AU thread. However, in here, Yoyo is eight years old.)) Yoyo caught a couple of snowflakes on his tongue. He knew that he should be inside at this point, especially since his coat wasn't as good at withstanding the cold as the ones the rest of his family wore. Still, though, he couldn't help but admire the beauty of everything while it was blanketed under the white snow. His hometown looked like a beautiful winter wonderland when it was like this, and it was one of the few things about it that he liked. The only thing that brought Yoyo out of his state of wonder was when a snowball hit him in the back, and when Yoyo turned around, he saw a glimpse of a red dragon who was way smaller than most dragons in a red coat flying over to a tree in order to hide behind it, his gleeful laughter filling the air. Yoyo immediately knew who that was. It was his friend, Ignatius. However, when he smirked and started to crouch down in order to make a snowball of his own that he could throw at Ignatius, he started to remember some of his father's words. "A Magian does not play with other species. They are below our kind in both their magic prowess and status, and do even deserve to be talked to. I expect you to remember this even though you have forgotten and can't do other important things that are crucial to a Magian's identity." Yoyo paused when he remembered these words. Considering how much of a disappointment he was and how breaking this rule would make him even more so, he started thinking that he should just go home and forget that this had even happened in the first place. However, just as he was standing up, some new words echoed in his mind. "Why do you even care about what that old fart thinks of you?" They said. "It's not like he's going to care if you're a little late coming home. Besides, don't you want to get back at Ignatius?" Yoyo knew where these words were coming from. They were from the tiny, rebellious part of Yoyo that he was always advised to ignore. And yet, because of them, Yoyo decided to make a snowball. Because of them, Yoyo decided to sneak up on Ignatius and throw his snowball at him while Ignatius' back was turned. Because of them, Yoyo and Ignatius participated in a snowball fight that Yoyo would look back on fondly for years to come. Day 3:Battlefront ((This is, again, related to Simsala Grimm. However, this isn't related to any story I'm doing for it, and is just something I did in order to complete the prompt.)) There once was a prophecy that stated that there would be a great war between a dark queen and the people of Simsala. Two creatures would lead these people:The Strategist and The Fighter. The Strategist would figure out the enemy's weak points and be the brains of the operation, while The Fighter would rally the people to war and fight with them on the battlefront. Well, that's what the prophecy said, anyway. In reality, there was a great war, but The Strategist and The Fighter were nowhere to be seen during it. Simsala is at peace now thanks to the brave soldiers who died while protecting it, and probably will be for years to come. Also, we can conclude that the legendary Strategist and Fighter were just that:Legends. I don't know what the prophesier was thinking when he put them in there, but I do know this:Simsala is not going to have another great war for a long, long time. Day 4:Remember ((This is kind of related to My Other Simsala Grimm AUs, by the way.)) "I'm sorry, Preston, but your request to revive Atsushi as he was is impossible for me to do," The wizard said to Preston. "What?" Preston said darkly, suddenly glaring at the wizard. "What I mean by that is-" "You're the most highly experienced wizard in all of Simsala, and you're telling me that you're at the same loss as the other wizards are!?" Preston practically roared. The full force of Preston's fury hit the wizard as he stepped back a few steps, his eyes wide. A few minutes ago, Preston was acting subtle and reserved. Now, however, he seemed to have the fury of a wild animal, and the wizard assumed at this point that Preston wouldn't calm down very quickly. Raising up his hands, the wizard took a deep breath and tried again. "Preston, please. I want to help you, but unfortunately-" "Help me!?" Preston yelled. "If you really wanted to help me, you would've revived Atsushi already!" "But I can't!" The wizard exclaimed. "That's what they all say!" Preston yelled. "And yet, if some of them can turn a stone into gold, then it shouldn't be so hard to bring my friend back to life, should it!?" Preston spotted the wizard's spell book behind him on a pedestal, making an idea form in his mind. "You know what!?" Preston yelled. "If you wizards don't want to revive Atsushi, then I'll just revive him myself!" "No!" The wizard said, trying to get to the spell book first. However, when he was halfway there, Preston was already on top of the spell book, having opened it up and leafing through its pages. "What does this do!?" Preston yelled when he saw a spell that looked the slightest bit promising. "You know what, I don't care!" The wizard covered his eyes as Preston angrily recited a rare spell that was in Latin, causing a large explosion to occur. When Preston came to, he saw that all that was left of the wizard's house was burnt cinders making the shape of a large rectangle all around him. The wizard was gone, as was the spell book, and there was a note in front of Preston. When Preston read it, it said: "The reason why I cannot revive Atsushi is that it's nearly impossible to do. If I did manage it, Atsushi would be either a shell of his former self or a raging monster who wanted to destroy everything in his path. "I am profoundly sorry for your loss, Preston, but I can give you some advice when moving forward:Remember Atsushi and what he has done for you, but don't let guilt eat up your entire life. There will always be a large hole in your heart where Atsushi used to be, but don't let your loss define you." Signed, Archwizard Luke After Preston read the note, he fell to his knees and began to cry, finally allowing long overdue tears to go down his face and fall to the ground. Day 5:Wings ((Hooray, something that isn't related to Simsala Grimm! Instead, it's related to Winnie the Pooh- wait, what!?)) Amelia sighed as she looked up at the sky, frowning as she did so. She currently couldn't fly because her plane was busted for the time being, but she still felt a longing for the sky that she so frequently was in. Maybe it was because Amelia seemingly got her confidence when she was in the air, or maybe Amelia just liked the sheer euphoria she got whenever she went fast in her plane. Whatever the reason, Amelia didn't want to wait to go back in the air at all, and yet, she had to. ((Sorry that this is so short. I just have a lot to do today.)) Day 6:Waves ((This is also related to My Other Simsala Grimm AUs.)) River majorly struggled as he tried to stay above the waves and hold Amorette at the same time. Normally, he was a good swimmer, but Amorette's extra weight was slowly but surely pulling him down. He was also trying to head towards the island in the distance, hoping that if he did that, he would at least be able to avoid drowning. Eventually, however, River wasn't able to swim any longer, and he found himself inadvertently being dragged underneath the surface by the weights of both him and Amorette. The last thing River saw before he blacked out was what seemed to be a mermaid swimming towards the both of them with a concerned look on her face. Day 7:Power ((This is kind of related to one of my Rainbow Magic fanfictions, by the way.)) Kirsty Tate looked at the feather in her hand. A feather that, if she turned it around a few times, would make the wind pick up again outside. Kirsty mused that if she could learn to make the wind do her bidding more than just making it die down and pick up, she could make all sorts of things with it. She could make hurricanes, tornadoes, and windstorms. She could sweep her bullies' feet out from under them, or maybe... For a moment, Kirsty was already so interested in her newly gained power that she thought of...unsavory ways to deal with her bullies. Then she remembered what one of her favorite superheroes had learned:With great power comes great responsibility. Suddenly, when Kirsty stopped and thought about it, she started to truly understand what he had meant. Day 8:Elves ((This isn't related to anything, by the way.)) Storm glared at the other elves and Santa over his shoulder as he walked from The North Pole as part of his permanent banishment. They didn't understand. None of them understood. Naughty children were upset at the sight of coal in their stockings, but it didn't leave permanent psychological scars the way Krampus' punishments did. If there was any hope of naughty children becoming nice, it depended heavily on Krampus, and Santa and the other elves were fools in not seeing that. Storm had never really gotten why Krampus was even banished from The North Pole in the first place. He did something bad, yes, but Santa had never told the elves what exactly Krampus did ''exactly. There was the implication that Krampus had done something so bad that Santa couldn't put it into words, but Storm felt that it was just as likely that Santa had banished Krampus simply because he felt Krampus had no use anymore. "I'll show them," Storm growled as he got far enough away from Santa and the other elves. "I'll show them all why Krampus is still important. I may have to search ''the entire world ''in order to do so, but I'll find Krampus and bring him back where he belongs! Then we'll see who's truly useless in the grand scheme of things! Then we'll see who should be banished!" Storm sneered. "Yes," He said, adoring the thought of it. "For once, Santa will be put in his rightful place, and Krampus will be allowed to truly shine." He started to laugh what seemed to him as merely harmless laughter, but in reality was the kind that was evil and truly bone-chilling. Soon they would see. Soon they would all see. And when they did, it would be too late to take it all back. Day 9:Mystery ((This is related to my Simsala Grimm AU thread, by the way.)) Martina watched from the shadows as Yoyo and Doc Croc tried to find her. They didn't know it was her, of course. All they knew right now was that there was a mysterious cloaked creature running around, and they wanted to find them. That was what she was to them. A mystery they wanted to solve. Martina was content with that. She didn't want to be found soon because she still didn't know how she would reconcile with Yoyo and interact with Doc Croc. Right now, she would stick to the shadows, helping Yoyo and Doc Croc when they needed her most. She was a mystery, and she was fine with that. Day 10:Crucible ((WiP)) Day 11:Shattered Yoyo looked with wide eyes at the shattered vase. Then he dodged out of the way before another bolt of magic could hit him. "Woah!" He exclaimed as he did so. "Stand still and let me literally shatter you to pieces like I did that vase!" The evil sorcerer yelled angrily, firing another bolt of magic at him. Yoyo dodged that one as well and gulped hard. It was times like these that he wished that he was just as magically gifted as his former family. Granted, those times were rare, but still. Day 12:Defenestration What was it like to be thrown out of a window? For Steve, it was more annoying than painful and shocking, though he couldn't really speak for the common person. He did have wings and a healing factor, after all. After being thrown out, Steve immediately unfurled his wings and flew back into the room from which he was thrown out of, much to the surprise of the person who threw him out in the first place. "Now where was I?" Steve said, looking at the person. "Oh, yes. Justice." Day 13:Juggernaut Why did the Juggernaut go down the hill? To smash into some buildings at the bottom of it! ((I don't know, I couldn't think of anything else but that so...)) Day 14:Heal ((This is also related to My Other Simsala Grimm AUs, by the way.)) Lyle looked at Rafael, who was currently sleeping. Bandages were wrapped around his stomach in order to help him heal, and they were already covered in blood. Lyle should've been sleeping as well, but he couldn't. It wasn't only because Lyle wanted to make sure Rafael was safe, but also because to him, Rafael's injury was his fault in the first place. He should've kept a closer eye on him, or stopped him when he tried to run into danger. To Lyle's credit, he tried to stop Rafael, but the wolf pup was too quick for him, and ended up getting injured anyway. To Lyle, though, the fact that Rafael got injured in the first place was a failure on his part. Long ago, he promised Rafael's dying older brother to protect him, and until now, Lyle had made good on this promise. What did it mean now that he didn't? Day 15:Dictator "So, what's this Krampus like?" Lily asked Carol as she rode on her back. Carol suddenly went silent for a bit, which was really unusual for the usually talkative reindeer. "Carol?" Lily said, getting a bit nervous. "Sorry, I just had to think about what words would properly describe him," Carol finally said. "You've heard of dictators, right?" "Yeah," Lily said, her thoughts drifting to hearing about Hitler and Stalin in history class. "Well, combine a dictator with a typical mustache-twirling villain, and then make him actually frightening," Carol said, shivering. Day 16:Hope ((This is, once again, related to My Other Simsala Grimm AUs.)) Benjamin anxiously paced around inside the mouth of the whale. While he sometimes tripped over his overly long ears and grumbled about them a bit after he got back up, it was clear that it was not his ears that were making him so anxious. It was Cleer. Now, normally Benjamin wouldn't worry about Cleer. The two of them were together most of the time, and Benjamin was usually more annoyed by Cleer than anything else. It was just that the fact that Benjamin didn't know where Cleer was or if he and Pinocchio got in trouble or not really worried him, especially since Cleer usually got into trouble because of his recklessness. It also seemed to be, from Benjamin's perspective, a very long time since Benjamin saw Cleer last, which only added to his anxiety. Still, Benjamin knew that at this point, all he could do was hope that Cleer was safe. Day 17:Revolution Ah, the Industrial Revolution. Where manufacturing changed forever and most of the world shifted from agriculture to industrialization. However, while the revolution did a whole lot of good things, it wasn't perfect, and not everyone wanted to undergo this massive change. Peter Smith was one of those people. Day 18:Beginning As Yoyo looked at the sun coming up over the horizon, he thought about all the things he had left behind. His former family, some of his actual family(Temperance and Sky), the rest of the Magians, his former home, and everything that he had ever known, really. He had thought that almost all of these things wouldn't bother him, really, especially leaving his former family behind. However, looking back now, Yoyo was plagued with guilt for not being able to live up to his former family's expectations, especially his father's. He knew that it was impossible to be what they wanted, but it was still gnawing at him regardless. Yoyo shook his head. He shouldn't be dwelling on that! He had to find Ignatius and Martina! He didn't know where they were, which was why finding them was so important in the first place. Maybe after he found them, they could go on adventures together! Yoyo really liked the sound of that, both because he would be with his friends again and maybe, just maybe, it was also because he wanted to belong somewhere again. But that wasn't important now. As Yoyo turned his attention to the sunrise once more, he didn't know at the moment that this would only be the beginning of something new. Day 19:Wunderkind Daisy Jones was a wunderkind. Even though she was relatively young, around eleven or twelve at the least, she still had created things that seemed impossible to make before she made them, like harnessing and controlling plasma in a machine, for example. However, one must consider that Daisy was still just a child, or preteen, in this case. While she was way smarter than the average person, Daisy certainly had a long way to go in terms of social and emotional development, and she still liked to participate in normal things that other preteens participated in, like softball, for instance. Day 20:Underdog "I guess you could say Defender is an ''underdog, then?" Tristan said to Linda. Linda facepalmed. "How long have you wanted to say that?" She asked Tristan. "Since Defender's first appearance!" Tristan said excitedly, completely oblivious to his news partner's exasperation. Day 21:Unbreakable ((WiP)) Day 22:Love Preston suddenly felt sad while looking at Winston hugging his mother. It reminded him of when he had a owner who had also loved him. It wasn't the same kind of love as Winston's love for his mother, but still. Now Preston's owner was gone from Preston's life, however, and while Preston would love to see his owner again, he knew that was impossible. He was only a lifeless toy when on Earth, of course, so his wish would never be granted. Day 23:Unforgettable ((WiP)) Day 24:Strong Atsushi didn't think that others were weak if they cried. Rather, he thought that of himself. Atsushi had high expectations of himself, and also thought that he had ''to be strong in order to protect his friends, specifically Preston. He knew Preston didn't usually like to fight, so if him and Atsushi found themselves in a scuffle, Atsushi would fight ''for him. The same came for crying. Atsushi knew that if he cried, he wouldn't be strong anymore. He would be weak. And how could Preston rely on him if he was weak? Day 25:Invincible Lyle still remembered what it was like when he retrieved Omnipotens' Amulet. He hated to admit it, but at first, it felt great to have it. With the amulet in his possession, he had felt invincible. Unfortunately, while he had recognized the sheer power he had in his veins with it, he wasn't exactly the right person to wield it back then. Day 26:Sierra Evan struggled to get to the top of the sierra, his feet frequently threatening to slip off the rocks they were on. He knew that this was a ''very ''dangerous thing to do, but he didn't care. If he needed to climb the sierra in order to get to his little brother, then so be it. He would do anything for his little brother, and climbing this sierra was one of them. Day 27:Flight Benjamin remembered the first time he flew on the magic book with Cleer. He remembered the wind blowing in his fur, the sight of beautiful scenery unfurling out before him, the sheer energy and exhilaration he got from the experience. For some reason, though, Benjamin didn't get the same feeling he had on that first flight. Maybe it was because he was used to it, or the fact that all flights(including the first one) on the magic book ended with him and Cleer falling to the ground below. Or maybe it had something to do with Cleer constantly teasing and annoying him on all of the flights besides the first few ones. Yep, that was probably it. Day 28:Warrior Atsushi dodged his opponent's attacks, preparing his next move. He wasn't a warrior and he definitely knew that. Preston was in trouble, however, and it was up to Atsushi to get him out of it, no matter how ill fitting it seemed. At least Atsushi knew karate. That would definitely help him out of this mess. Day 29:Dance The music was so catchy that Atsushi and Preston couldn't help but start clapping to the beat with big smiles on their faces. Then they started to tap their feet to the music and, before they knew it, they started to dance. Day 30:Night "Nice weather tonight, isn't it?" Peter said nervously, trying to think of what to say next that would impress Rachel. Rachel nodded mutely, and Peter started to sweat a little bit. Meanwhile, in the bushes, Atsushi watched as Preston silently and enthusiastically cheered Peter on, rolling his eyes but also having a small smile on his face. Leave it to Preston to get overexcited like this. Category:Content (Lavender) Category:Scribble September Category:Stories